Her eyes, like wildfires
by Adminium
Summary: Bumblebee fanfic. Blake x Yang and some subtle Weiss x Ruby. Blake and Yang try to keep their relationship a secret, but as they get more comfortable with each other, their secret spills more. Ruby is oblivious to the their relationship, but Weiss gets the picture. Rated M for later chapters o/u/o


"Yang…yang…pssstt"

I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked down at my clock, 4am. I tried to make out the shadow peeking on me, bothering my sleep. Blake's figure started to take shape in the darkness.

"W-what do you want Blake…" I whispered to her as clearly as I could still half asleep. She tugged at my pajama sleeve and pointed to Ruby's bunk. I looked over and saw Ruby and Weiss cuddled up together in one bed. Blake looked back at me.

"I thought that since we haven't gotten the chance to sleep together in a while..." I grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her up to my bunk before she could finish. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled up to her neck. I heard Blake giggle and get comfortable. We fell asleep.

Weiss and Ruby don't know, but Blake and me are together. It was an awkward series of events that lead up to us being a couple, but it all came together in the end. Awkward first kiss, awkward moves on each other, awkward secret dates. It's still hard for me to comprehend, but Blake told me she liked me first. Ever since then, we've been keeping our relationship lovey dovey, but secret.

"How did I end up sleeping with you? This is crazy!"

I was woken up by Weiss and her yelling. Weiss was throwing things at Ruby and were arguing. It was 7am.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how it happened please stop throwing things at me!" Ruby was defending herself with her pillow while the white haired beauty was throwing a fit. They eventually took the fight outside the dorm, Weiss slammed the door. I heard muffling arguing past the door and closed my eyes again. I moved my hand and felt some ones head resting on my arm. 'oh right I slept with Blake'.. I looked down at Blake sleeping soundly using my left arm as a pillow. We were alone so I took the opportunity to wake her with a kiss. I shuffled upwards and took my arm from under Blake's head, and layed it slowly on my pillow. I was kneeling beside her. I put a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Blake slowly started to open her eyes. I smiled. I got down from my bed and started to change into my uniform.

"Mmnn. Yang? What time is it?" Blake yawned and tried to focus her eyes on the time but couldn't quite do it.

"It's like 7:05. You should get up and get ready, classes start at 9 and we still have to eat, and we'll have time to study before class." I turned around near my top bunk to make my way to a mirror but I was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my neck from above. Blake nuzzled her face into my hair and slowly kissed the back of my neck. I blushed a bit, knowing she's trying to show that she loves me.

"Thanks for letting me cuddle last night… I thought maybe it wouldn't be as suspicious of Ruby and Weiss were doing it too." I took one of Blake's hands, kissed it, and turned around to face her.

"Yeah I thought so too. They didn't say anything about it, I don't think. They were too busy arguing about their situation. You slept like a rock through it though" I laughed a bit remembering how loud Ruby and Weiss were, yet she slept through it all. Blake caught my little giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" She looked confused. I smiled.

"It's nothing. You're beautiful." I cupped Blake's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and let me get on with my getting ready for class. I got ready and waited for Blake to get ready too. I admired Blake in a uniform. She looked so nice. I gave her a hug before we went down to get something to eat.

Me and Blake made our way down the hallways to the caff. Half way down the hall, you could still hear Weiss and Ruby arguing about why they slept with each other the night before. Blake finally heard what I was talking about and giggled. She held my hand, it threw me off guard.

"B-blake? Won't this be suspicious? I mean I really like holding hands but-" Her fingers intertwined with mine, It sent shivers down my body.

"It's okay, Yang. If someone comes by, we'll let go." She looked up to me and smiled. I sighed. I really did love her, but getting found out could cause an uproar. We were close to the caff, but before we could enter, Ruby called out to us from behind. Instead of letting go of Blake's hand, my initial reaction was to hold her hand tighter. We froze on the spot, hand in hand in the middle of the hallway. Ruby waved her arms and caught up to us.

"Yang! Blake! I'm running away from Weiss. If I'm with you she won't hurt me. Let's get something to eat together." Ruby pushed both of us into the caff, Blake freed her hand from mine and we all went in together. We both blushed, knowing Ruby definitely saw us holding hands. After everything settled and we got stuff to eat, we sat ourselves down at a free table. I sat beside Blake while Ruby sat on the opposite side. It was an awkward silence for a while, Ruby broke the ice.

"So… Weiss was mad today. Probably still is. You guys always sleep together, I thought it'd be normal for me and Weiss to also." Blake and I both choked on what we were drinking. I looked at Blake and then at Ruby.

"Y-you know we sleep together all the time? You don't think it's weird?" I was really surprised.

"Yeah, I don't remember you ever being on bad terms with each other since you met. Blake only ever puts her books down for you, Yang. I wish Weiss would be open with me like you guys are with each other." Ruby played with her food with anger and disappointment. It broke my heart to see my own sister be this bummed over her situation with Weiss.

"Look, you like Weiss right? Get her a gift as an apology or tell her that you wanna try to be more open. I know she doesn't seem like the type of person to forgive easily but you may be surprised, maybe she'll open up to you, and become a special friend to you. Give her a chance." I placed my hand over Blake's, but so nobody would see. We both sat, smiling like dumb loves truck idiots, giving advice to Ruby.

"See, I never thought me and Blake would get along but we do!" I ruffled Blakes hair a bit and we both giggled. I put my arm around her neck playfully.

"You and Weiss could be close if you both tried. Weiss just needs to learn to stop being so damn angry at everybody and everything."

"Angry at everything you say?" Everyone at our table froze. Weiss stood before us all, arms crossed over her chest. Ruby looked scared.

"Weiss.. Hey. Uhm, we were just, talking about this morning." Ruby started to fidget with her fingers. I whispered into Blake's ear and she nodded. We both left Ruby and Weiss together.

Me and Blake made our way back to the dorm to study before class started. We got into the door and both plopped onto Blake's bottom bunk bed.

"Do you think Ruby's going to be okay?" I ran my fingers through Blake's hair while she had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, my sis isn't going to let someone like Weiss boss her around for long. Either they'll come to a conclusion and be more open with each other finally, or they'll ignore each other." I giggled at the thought of Ruby and Weiss together. They seemed like a good couple in my mind. Blake layed down and put her head on my lap.

"Can I have a kiss Miss. Yang?" Blake smiled at me. I couldn't resist. She was too perfect. I arched down to kiss her. The kiss lasted longer than usual and we were both out of breath by the time we stopped. Blake raised her hand and put it up to my cheek.

"I love you. I make you happy right?" she looked into my eyes worryingly. I took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you too. You make me the happiest, ever. I promise." I tried to sound as sincere as I could. Blake smiled brightly, seeing her smile made me smile too. I noticed the time and realized that we should probably study before the lecture. Me and Blake sat in silence, reviewing our notes, enjoying each other's company with the time we had left.


End file.
